forsakenworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Run Girl Run!
Run Girl Run! requires that you race Lola the elf through part of Freedom Harbor. It can be started in the Park on the opposite side of the Elf/Stoneman prayer statue. Once the event is entered a 15 minute timer will count down; you have this much time to race Lola as frequently as possible. Each race you win will give bonus XP and Dim Star Debris. There are five known races, and you have to apply for each one individually. The races are called Win Once, Win Twice, Win Thrice, Prepare for the Gold, and Topple the Champion. Once a particular race is started you will have a 30 second wait before the race starts and then Lola will take off. During this race, you have to keep aware of a few things: *You will be given a new skill "Inspire" for the race. Periodically as you race you will get a Tired debuff which will slow you down, and these buffs can stack. Using the Inspire skill will take all of the Tired debuffs off of you and also slightly increase your top running speed. *While you are in close range to Lola, your mount will be disabled. You're pretty much guaranteed to be on foot for the whole race unless you really fall behind. *Lola cheats. Periodically she will throw down a vine trap that will snare you and slow you down considerably for a few seconds, and the Inspire skill can't cancel this. Try to avoid these if possible, but if you do get caught by one this is the best time to use your class's sprinting move. *Don't get too far ahead of Lola. She will periodically stop and wait for a few seconds at a branch point where she could take one of two different paths, so if you're too far ahead of her you could easily have gone down the wrong one. *Let Lola get to the finish first! This event has been known to be a bit picky about whether or not you win the race; if you get to the finishing spot first before Lola it could still give you a loss. Let her get there first, but go right up close to her immediately after she stops moving. *Once you win/lose a race, get your mount out and get back to the start as fast as you possibly can! Jump over walls, take shortcuts, whatever you can do; you have a limited time frame to race Lola as frequently as possible, and in order to win all five possible races you need to be bloody fast getting back. Stonemen seem to have an advantage to this; their Mounts jump higher than normal and can rather easily get over the side barriers of the town walls, whereas most other races would need to jump from a higher elevation to a lower section of the side barrier in order to get over it, and there are not many places where this can be done. Jumping down a stairwell over the side rail is a good option. Category:Events